Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile phone lens.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, a mobile phone lens has a small imaging plane and no internal focusing, the brightness of the imaging plane is non-uniform, and a clear image can be obtained only at a fixed object distance.